


特攻（广义的）

by uless



Category: Happy Heroes, 开心宝贝, 开心超人联盟
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uless/pseuds/uless





	特攻（广义的）

他绕着墙，秦王绕柱一般开始敏捷地逃跑。小心超人跟着他走了一会儿，逐渐放慢脚步停下，就站在唯一的气窗下面看他惊惶失措地到处蹿动，还不忘扶好头顶的王冠道具，金色亮片随着他身体的颠簸向四处反光，漫无目的地寻找着落脚点，这让他看起来像一只落网的蝴蝶，扑腾着要找一朵可以栖息的花。

气喘吁吁的猎物怎么也找不到能作为藏身之处的花；但对于小心超人而言，他的花就正与他共处一室。在他意料之中，花心超人就在窗边堆着的一叠道具那里被绊倒，被他顺势抓住双手手腕，然后吊在了气窗的栅栏上。

「放手……」

「大家吃完饭早点准备一下，下午就是最后一幕了。」门外传来百事通的声音。「我进去收拾道具。」

原本一切正常，原本他没有受伤也没有被人陷害，原本他要本色出演超星学院的年度话剧里的一个王子角色，然后成为众人的拥趸，光鲜亮丽地结束最后一次公演。他早早地烫好了金色卷发，并用发蜡固定成紧贴头皮的精致模样，现在那些头发却狼狈地散落在前额上，比平时怒张向天空的直发还要不堪。小心超人扮演的是前来刺杀王子的特攻队成员，按照原先的剧本，最后一幕王子终于发现了刺客正潜伏在王宫之中，召唤神龙欲将其一举消灭；刺客不肯善罢甘休，拔剑砍向神龙与其同归于尽。

然而在短暂的休息时间，后台道具室里发生的一切却完全乱了。刺客并没有要走的意思，把剑插在距离他几厘米的地方，然后用戴着皮手套的手托起了他的下巴。

「你等一下！」花心超人知道他心里的算盘，但就这样说出来未免也太没有面子了。对方只是想看到自己像平时一样炸毛大喊大叫的样子，并以此为乐，知晓了这一点以后，他就绝对不会顺其心意。花心超人想得很多，经常过度脑补，但他也不敢想象接下来会发生什么，只好维持着脸上的平静，「剧本里不是这么写的，你要加练也不能——」

「嘘。」

脚步声离门越来越近，应该是好事的百事通前来收拾道具。

花心超人审时度势，现在最好的办法是保持沉默。但对方正戏谑地踩住他的裤裆。他原本想了一个足够委婉的咒骂，想要假借「你居然踩脏主角的裤子」骂他厚颜无耻明知故犯，但小心超人并没有要停下的意思。知己知彼，特攻队刺客必须将一切都安排妥当，包括自己和猎物的后路；这只带着王冠的金毛菠萝绝对会碍于面子不敢出声，即使神龙就在门外，他也有办法让神龙听不到一点声音。花心超人额头上的的汗流成了小溪，冲淡了脸上的浮粉反而加深了腮红的色彩，腰部因为僵直而感到酸痛。他露出难以置信的神色因为小心超人刚刚把一块垫子竖起来搭在墙角作为挡板，刚好盖住背对百推门而入的百事通的二人。

障眼法也不是万全之策。小心超人抱住他紧紧抵住墙面不肯松开的身体拥入怀中，能感觉到他的身体抖个不停，但微微发烫的皮肤已经暴露了他即将缴械的事实。唇齿的交合压退了愤怒的喘息，花心超人的脸部几乎扭曲，但他亦不舍得立即咬断对方的舌头，只有口水不受控制地流了出来，让他想找个地洞钻进去。

百事通转了一圈，没发现任何异常，关上门走了。花心超人这才松了一口大气，低头一看早已是春光无限，不由得又要张口骂人。

「裤子脏了。」小心超人硬是把他从上风拽了下来。随着残存的吵架必胜的自尊心一起拽脱的，还有他早已湿淋淋的裤子。古铜色赤裸的肌肤毫无遮掩地暴露在空气中，他打了一个寒颤。「你才脏了！混蛋！」他带上了哭腔， 喉管里一样湿淋淋地泛泡，言语间唾沫飞溅不能自持，像个滑稽的被钉在墙上的玩具，「你手上是什么东西？快拿开！」

「别动。」一手按住花心超人的手，另一只手徐徐地把真正的小玩具塞进真正的花心，小心超人仔细观察着人质的状况。万一手腕勒出红痕，一会儿上台被看见了可不好。塞完了，整个没入，质量看来还不错。他满意地走远了一点欣赏，「遥控的。新品。」

花心超人全身都在抵抗那个东西，感觉身体被劈成了两半。这个连着生理卫生课一起逃课的家伙根本不懂什么润滑，他痛得喊不出声，只有低头吞下自己的咆哮。

「这样就很好。」小心超人居高临下的样子有些渗人，不知道是在看手表还是看坐在地上的他。「不要取出来。该走了。」

「遥控器在哪！你想干什么？！」

花心超人从未见过这个赤瞳的少年露出这样温柔的神色，就像看着一只被复原的魔方一样看着自己，他不由自主地叹了口气，虽然他也不知道为什么要叹气，他已经疲惫得不想与外界作任何交流。处处受制于人的王子与阶下囚无异，一种不详的预感像捕蝶的细网笼罩了全身。

黑衣的刺客一只手撑着地也在墙根边坐下，侧身解开他手腕上的束缚，扶着他站起来，作了点力，推他一起出门。

「你说呢。」


End file.
